


Bad Dreams

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Attaque du Koala, M/M, Vieille reloue, Voyage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>le problème avec les télépathes, c'est que quand ils rêvent, tout le monde en profite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iggy).



> Ceci est une fic cadeau de départ pour une pote qui va filer en Grande-Bretagne pour toute l'année scolaire, elle m'a donc demandé un ErikCharles sur le thème : voyages. Et ben ça donne ça, ça colle moyennement au thème je trouve mais bon voilà quoi, c'est ça qui est venu
> 
> Disclaimer : sont pas à moi!
> 
> Enjoy

_Dans un avion, au-dessus de l'Océan Atlantique_

_22h54_

Erik Lensherr parcourait les pages de son roman à la lumière de la petite lampe individuelle au-dessus de son siège, bercé par le ronron des moteurs. Le reste de l'avion était silencieux, la plupart des passagers étaient endormis, à l'image de Charles sur le siège à côté de lui, dont il pouvait entendre la respiration calme. Il avait fini par s'habituer à ce rythme, depuis une semaine ils passaient presque plus de temps en avion, en bateau ou en train que sur la terre ferme. Le tout pour aller à la chasse aux autres mutants. Chasse qui pour l'instant avait été moyennement fructueuse…une strip-teaseuse et un chauffeur de taxi, tous les deux beaucoup trop jeunes.

L'avantage de ce rythme décalé était qu'il avait beaucoup de temps pour lire et ressasser quelques idées noires loin des laquais du gouvernement avec qui ils travaillaient. Le désavantage, c'était que son sommeil en pâtissait. Contrairement à Charles, il avait beaucoup de mal à dormir au milieu d'un tas d'inconnus, à côté des moteurs qui lui donnaient des fourmillements dans les doigts. Il suffisait d'un cauchemar un peu fort pour qu'il rende le dit moteur aussi efficace qu'une boite de conserve de maquereau vide. D'accord, il y avait quand même peu de chances que ça arrive, mais cette seule pensée était suffisante pour l'empêcher de dormir. Déjà que son sommeil n'était pas des meilleurs même quand il était seul avec Charles…

Parlant de cauchemars, il sentit son voisin de fauteuil s'agiter sous sa petite couverture de laine gratuite, et environ une seconde plus tard, il fut assailli par des images, des sensations… douleur, intense, dans chacun de ses muscles, comme si on le disséquait vivant, dans son cœur, à nouveau submergé par la vision de la mort de sa mère, de tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans les camps. Il serra les dents et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors que derrières ses paupières il pouvait voir Schmidt, ou Shaw, quel que soit son nom, l'observer, l'étudier, lui faire du mal…et lui n'était plus qu'un petit garçon terrifié.

Il laissa échapper un petit grognement et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur sa tablette qui était en train de doucement se tordre. Il reprit une inspiration sifflante et attrapa le bras de Charles pour le réveiller, se penchant vers lui pour l'appeler à voix basse.

"Charles!"

Il le secoua légèrement, provoquant un grognement chez l'intéressé qui se mit à bouger un peu plus et cligner des yeux, alors que les images s'effaçaient lentement et que la douleur se calmait petit à petit. Une paire d'yeux bleus quelque peu troublés le regardait, d'un air interrogatif.

"Tu faisais un cauchemar…encore."

"Shhhh!"

Erik plissa les yeux vers la femme qui venait de les faire taire, une vieille dame qui avait l'air de les avoir pris en grippe depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans l'avion. Il la fixa un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le regard, et se reconcentra sur Charles qui semblait maintenant être totalement éveillé.

"Je suis désolé."

Il mit une seconde entière à se rendre compte que Charles n'avait pas prononcé ces mots. Il les avait envoyés directement dans sa tête. Le polonais sentit sa nuque se tendre mais il se calma bien vite, se contentant de maudire intérieurement la vieille carne qui les empêchait de parler, que ce soit à voix haute ou à voix basse. Charles eut un petit sourire amusé et jeta un œil à la carne en question, avant de se retourner vers lui.

"Je pourrais la faire dormir le restant du voyage, mais je pense que c'est plus poli de parler ainsi."

Erik ne répondit rien un moment puis finit par lui dire, en pensées lui aussi.

"Plus je te connais, plus je me demande ce que tu ne peux pas faire."

Charles ne lui répondit pas, fixant un moment les étoiles de l'autre côté du hublot. Erik se demanda une seconde si Charles lui-même connaissait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ou non. Il était assez sûr de lui et de ses capacités, il lui avait montré plus d'une fois, mais par moments il semblait être submergé par sa propre puissance. La première fois qu'il était entré dans sa tête, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, du danger, ils avaient tout partagé, il s'était ouvert totalement à Erik alors qu'il avait accès à tous ses souvenirs, ses secrets, tout. Pendant un instant, ils n'avaient fait qu'un. Et maintenant, ils avaient un lien, ou du moins quelque chose, et les cauchemars de Charles en étaient la preuve.

Depuis plusieurs jours il faisait des cauchemars récurrents, et quasi chaque fois, il les faisait parvenir à Erik. Il se doutait que c'était à cause de leur… rencontre, puisque visiblement personne d'autre que lui n'était troublé par les rêves en question. Ce qui arrangeait plutôt Erik, puisque Charles voyait en rêve ses propres souvenirs.

Il avait pris l'habitude de venir le voir, le réconforter, quitte à même dormir à ses côtés, histoire de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Dès la première fois il avait appris à ses dépens que Charles se rendormait profondément quand il était à ses côtés, sans plus aucun cauchemar. En effet, il s'était accroché au bras d'Erik sans se réveiller et était resté là tout le reste de la nuit.

La nuit suivante il avait réussi à esquiver l'attaque du koala mais avait préféré rester à côté, juste au cas où. Et depuis il dormait le plus possible près de lui, ou du moins il essayait de dormir un maximum pendant que Charles lui dormait comme un bébé.

"Ça te dérange?"

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait laissé échapper un

"Hein?"

Sonore qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir de la vieille dame de l'autre côté de la rangée. Il ravala un grognement et se força à répondre en pensées.

"Ça me dérange de ne pas pouvoir dormir une nuit entière depuis plus d'une semaine, oui."

"Non, le fait de devoir dormir avec moi."

Erik sentit ses pommettes chauffer légèrement à la question. Si on occultait le fait qu'il se faisait réveiller quasiment chaque nuit par des souvenirs douloureux, non, dormir avec Charles ne le dérangeait pas, ou en tout cas moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aurait d'ailleurs été beaucoup plus à l'aise si ça l'avait dérangé un peu plus. Il ne savait si c'était à cause du lien, ou d'autre chose, mais il se sentait terriblement bien à dormir avec Charles, un peu trop bien, hormis les moments de cauchemars, évidemment.

"Très bien alors."

Charles lui envoya un petit sourire et étendit la couverture sur eux deux, attrapant sa main sous la couverture avant de refermer les yeux. Malgré les protestations mentales d'Erik, en quelques minutes à peine il était rendormi et sa tête venait reposer sur son épaule.

Encore trois heures de vol.


End file.
